Jurassic Island
by Squidible
Summary: 42 years after 'Jurassic World', Isla Nublar has no dinosaurs left on it, or so the government tells the people. Now, thirteen contestants for the survival show 'One Month Alone' venture onto the island. What they find shocks the public, and dangerous enough to kill them all within a week.
1. Isolation

**This is my first fanfic. All of the characters that physically appear in the story are of my creation, and are not from the movies.**

Alice was sitting on her cot, alone in her private room. April 30 said the vid calendar. One more day.

'One Month Alone' sounded exciting. Looked great on TV. Highest ratings for Wednesday night. Who wouldn't want to be on it, right? Well, right now she and eleven other idiots were about to be on fifty million screens across the world. Her chest was bursting. She sighed and focused on the room, not tomorrow.

The room itself wasn't much, just a door on the north side leading to a hallway, and windows on the south, with a cot on the east side. Being in it though, meant great things.

She was able to keep her mobile for entertainment and to say goodbye. The last call was long and sad, as if Alice had already died. After she hung up, she sat there, tears welling in her eyes, but she was making no sound. Why bother? The cameras weren't rolling.

Hannibal. The name was like a mosquito buzzing in his ears. Always annoying. His mom was all hyped up with drugs when she named him. It was right after he'd been born, and she was hazy. His dad suggested Anthony, but his mom was going to hold her ground and nothing would move her.

Hannibal knew what 'The Silence of the Lambs' was long before any kid should. Even though he was named after a cannibal, Hannibal was a nice kid. Throughout High School he was teased. _He ran away into the woods for a week and that is where he learned how to survive. He thus rose up through competitions and finally was going to be on a survival show._

Joan had no one to say goodbye to. No mother and father, and the hellish children's home was probably glad to be rid of her. In fact, they were smiling when she left. She sat in her room, removing her nose piercings and preparing her green shirts.

A million dollars. Wow. The games up to now were hard and grueling, but she could take hard and grueling. She was ready for worse.

"I will kill anyone or anything I do not like," Seth muttered to himself. He didn't care about his violent thoughts. He went to juvie as a kid. He spent time in the forest to avoid going to juvie. That's where school really began. Survival.

He also learned how to use weapons (martial arts masters taught him), for he had seen multiple fights between the contestants in the last seasons. He sighed, and then chuckled, remembering the delicious taste of raw rabbit, most likely what he was going to eat for the next month. There was a knock on the door. He slid off the bed and clunked across the floor. His dinner had arrived.

"Thanks."

"Better savor it. It'll be your last cooked meal for 31 days."

"Well, I can't wait for 12:00, June first then."

Lisa felt like screaming, so she did. Her mouth usually went a mile a minute when she was with people. She talked to friends. She talked to animals. She talked to imaginary friends. Her imaginary friend today was her idol from the show, Kira Hayworth. After Kira left, she did cartwheels on her cot, or just listened to her 70s rock. Then she jumped around like an excited toddler.

After food, she memorized every location on the map, titled 'Isla Nublar'.

Adam was at the mirror, putting in his hair gel, even though he didn't need it. He already looked good. He always looked good. And he loved looking good, anywhere, anyplace, anytime. Even doing survival he looked good, and the girls noticed. And the ones who didn't have girlfriends he looked down upon.

Lucky him. _Let's see if the luck would keep running_ , he thought.

The other side of the brain thought, _Come on, this is real life, not school._

 _After fifty million see me, it will be better than school._

It lay on the cot in the lab. The perfect survivor. Dr. Little was proud of his and Dr. Ming's work. He wasn't surprised that she was good at genetics. Her grandfather was the great Dr. Wu himself.

This new creature that Dr. Little and Dr. Ming created was more human than anything else. It looked human, except for it's abnormally large ears, eyes, and nose, which enhanced the senses involved with them. It also had sharp teeth along with a set of teeth for eating plants. It was built to be the perfect survivor, it's reflexes never stopping, brain always alert, open, ready for anything.

It's body build was also perfect. It had great muscles everywhere, so it could lift anything under half a ton. It could reach speeds of 20 miles an hour and hold that speed for fifteen minutes. It had enough body fat that would keep it sustained for three weeks, but not too much that would make it sluggish. It had no complex human emotion. It could also talk, just at the level of a two year old.

All the information for survival had been uploaded to it's brain, making it smarter than all the others. But it had almost no social skills whatsoever. It would most likely live alone and survive. If it was in a group, it would be 'The Quiet One'. It also had no gender or genitals (which is why all the scientists referred to it as 'it').

It was going to be a success, Dr. Little was sure of it. And it was even allowed into the show for this season as a thirteenth contestant. Some of the more superstitious people that worked in the lab told him it was bad luck. He denied it. "Because, in my humble opinion, superstition is for the unscientific ones," he continuously stated.

Another thing he constantly stated, so much he sounded like a broken record was "It's going to be a success!" It annoyed the others, but he didn't care. At least with the dinosaurs off of the island, it would have a higher chance of living than the others.

 **As you've probably noticed, out of the thirteen contestants, I have only introduced six. I will introduce the others in the next chapter. I can't guarantee an exact date for that to be uploaded. But it will be up within a week. And yes, my chapters will be short.**


	2. The Beach

**This is the second chapter of my story. If you notice how one sequence has more than one character telling it, I did it to introduce the characters.**

The clock read 1am, May 1st. The invisible camera drones were being prepared. There was a sense of anxiety throughout the staff. Even after eight seasons helping in the control room, Harald was anxious. These were new contestants. Equipment could fail at any time. A drone could shut down. A forest fire could destroy tree cameras. Anything could happen. Anything. Especially with the dinosaurs that were discovered when the cameras were being installed.

"How long 'till the helicopters depart?" Harald, the head of the control room, asked his assistant, Genevieve.

"Three hours. Isla Nublar is a two hour flight from Costa Rica."

"Thank god for jet copters, eh?" said Veruca, the one in charge of vehicles and their cameras.

"Yeah."

Harald yawned. "I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me at three."

"Yes sir."

Harald headed to the back, which contained a sleeping room so people could sleep and get up to get back on the job and be there in a minute. He lay down, and was soon asleep.

* * *

3:20am. _Beep, beep, beep, beep._ Patrick felt the urge to whack the snooze button, but the excitement woke him. He was soon out of bed and splashing his face. He dressed and for the first time since April 29, went outside. There were arrows showing the direction to the helicopter bay. Patrick followed them, and more people emerged from their rooms. They all went down the hallway, silent and nervous.

* * *

Maia didn't know what to expect. She imagined the helicopters outside, but they were in a massive, enclosed, dark space. Workers scurried around like ants, made visible by colored lights, inspecting the copters, talking, checking their mobiles. A worker came over to her.

"Name?"

"Maia Brown," Maia answered.

"Follow me." They weaved through the workers towards a copter. It was sleek, blue, and shiny. "You will travel to the island on this."

"Thanks," Maia didn't know what else to say. Nerves.

The worker gave a _hrumph_ and walked away.

"Well, how nice."

* * *

Zach thought the copter was pretty rad. His cabin consisted of one chair and one mobile, just for him. Zach sat and waited, tapping his foot, nervous about the next month. At 3:55, the doors closed. A voice came from somewhere. "Launch imminent. Clear the bay."

Workmen scurried. Faint light started to pour from overhead. The copter rotors started up, making a whirring sound. The copter ascended. "Whoa!" Then pressure on Zach's ears. He gasped, then remembered to hold his nose and blow. Better now.

He looked down at the landscape. "Whoa!" 

Even in the dim morning light Bethany gasped at the beautiful coastline. Littered with beaches and magnificent rainforests, it was candy to the eye, even in the dark. Suddenly the mobile turned on.

"Hello," came the deep baritone of the Director, "You must all be nervous. Everyone is when the games begin. It's natural. My best advice is to relax, look at the countryside, and take deep, slow breaths.

"You've probably heard this before, but I'll tell you again, just in case your forgot. All twelve, or in this case, thirteen, of you are landing on an island. Supplies like knives, water purification tablets, lighters, guns and swords, etcetera will be around the island in bags. Use them in any way you wish.

"You are allowed to kill (and please do, it raises the ratings) and do anything else you can think of. And, as you know, you have to survive for a month. You are not allowed to call in a rescue helicopter. You will be filmed by invisible drones, so if you hear a whirring sound, don't shoot at it. Cameras will also be on trees and rocks.

"Good luck, and remember, the prize is a million dollars. May the gods be with you."

The mobile shut off.

* * *

The pilot turned around. "Don't ask if we're there yet."

"Are we there yet?" Tim replied jokingly.

The pilot shook his head _._ "The mobile gives you the time and distance to the island. It also has video channels and other stuff to keep you entertained."

 _Hmm, didn't expect that._

"Cool. And snacks?"

"In the drawer under your chair," the pilot replied.

Granola bars. Tim almost went 'Ugh', but considered what he'd be eating over the next month. In a week, granola bars would seem like a gourmet meal. So he ate it, slowly When it was done and he licked the crumbs off his palms, he looked out at ocean. No land anywhere.

 _This is what isolation feels like._

* * *

5:30am. The sun hadn't risen but the cameras were already on. Dark shapes moved past them. The drone cameras just showed the sea.

"What kind of dinosaurs is that?" Harald asked.

"I don't know. I need more light. Something big, though," Genevieve replied.

"Do you have infra red?"

"Not at this station."

Harald sighed. His impatient self flowed into him. He was very curious to know what the things were. Just in case they needed to label all of the dinosaurs to send back to the government, so they would then know how dangerous the island is.

* * *

There was a sliver of something on the horizon. Penelope was sure of it. Ten minutes later she could make out trees, mountains and a beach. The helicopter started to go down. Her eyes widened.

"Do you feel like throwing up?" the pilot asked.

"No," she lied.

"Good." The pilot whipped the copter 90 degrees and landed in what felt like a controlled crash.

 _Don't hurl! Don't hurl!_

Then there was quiet. The doors opened. 6:00 AM. The air was hot and sticky, even though the sun still wasn't up. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Penelope's knees were shaky

She walked away as the copter lifted off. Penelope watched it, the last of civilization fading away. A tear. She wiped it away.

"Okay, to the forest. There's food there. And shelter, and bags."

She walked towards the looming forest. The undergrowth began before the trees. She felt the heat and dampness. A bush shook, and made a chirping sound.

 **I hope you liked the chapter and look forward to the next one. As I've said, I can't guarantee when it comes out, for editing takes a while. Hope you've been enjoying 'Jurassic Island'.**


	3. There Be Predators Here

**Hey guys. Sorry this is a little late. I had lots of stuff to do and not much time to type. But here's the third chapter.**

 _6:00am, Day 1_

The bush shook again, and a small lizard jumped out. It wasn't any lizard Penelope had ever seen before. It stood on hind legs, and used the front as arms. The thing chirped. She backed away. She heard another chirp from behind. She turned around to see another lizard. She backed up. More of them jumped out of the bushes.

One opened it's mouth long enough so that Penelope could see tiny, sharp teeth. She turned and sprinted into the forest. They followed her. She willed her legs to go faster. The underbrush cut. She ignored it. Soon she started to tire, but ahead was an easily climbable tree.

She jumped, grabbing onto a branch. She slung her leg up. Her sweaty skin rubbed against the branch. She grabbed the next branch, and the next. Then she rested, her back against the trunk. Below her, the lizards jumped and chirped like angry parakeets.

Tears.

 _Those things could've killed me. Stay strong, stay strong._

She took a deep breath, looking around. The trees were massive. There was no grass anywhere. The ground was covered in bushes and ferns. And there was a bag.

 _A bag?_

Definitely a bag dangling from a bush. A small bag, but something was inside. She clambered across the branches to above it. The lizards followed.

"Crap," she muttered. There was no branch beneath her. It was a long drop. She sat on the branch, legs dangling. The lizards eagerly jumped, not reaching her foot. "Time to do something stupid." Then she dropped.

She hit the ground, the impact felt like it slapped her brain. It took a second to recover. Then she ran. She grabbed the bag. It was heavier than she expected. Good!She turned to the swarm of lizards. She swung the bag, smacking one that got too close. It toppled over and didn't move.

 _Any weapons in here?_ She reached in and pulled out a knife. She jabbed it towards the lizards. One let itself get stabbed — hadn't it seen a knife before? Then they all charged. She bolted. There was a big rock in front of her. She jumped, trying to climb it, but slid down almost comically.

Then she turned. The lizards were closing in. One jumped at her. She stabbed it in the chest.

One ran and bit her before she could stab it. She kicked it away. The lizards backed off.

Strange.

She sat down, and started squeezing the blood out of the bite. A feeling came over her. A warm feeling. It felt nice. Then another lizard bit her shin. Didn't hurt at all.

The rest jumped on her. Their toes tickled. She giggled. The bites felt so funny!

* * *

"First death less than thirty minutes in," Harald said.

"What did you expect!" Genevieve said, "There are dinosaurs on the island?"

"What kind of dinosaurs were they? Baby T-Rex?" Harald asked.

Genevieve shot him a look that said 'Are you stupid?'

"Tyrannosaurus Rex does not have venom. You should know that. Did they teach you about dinosaurs in school."

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything," Harald replied.

"It's a _Procompsognathus_ ," Jacob, the dinosaur expert replied.

"Bless you," Harald said.

Jacob sighed. "Compy for short. It's a small dinosaur that lived in the Late Triassic, around 227 to 206 million years ago. It was carnivorous animal, three feet in length, two feet in height, and had a venom that weakened it's prey. That's how John Hammond was killed."

"What was the Triassic?"

"Ugh! The time of the dinosaurs, the Mesozoic era, was divided into three periods. The Triassic was the first. It had small dinosaurs, no T-Rex. It began 252 million years ago and ended 206 million years ago! Got it!" Jacob said.

"Yes."

"Good."

* * *

"Thirteen contestants. Thirteen contestants" Hannibal said to himself, sitting on the beach. He wanted to watch the sunrise, so instead of going into the forest, he sat there, on the beach, as if he was on vacation. He heard a quiet whirring sound.

 _Being filmed. Don't care._

Why was there another contestant? It didn't make sense. Was it a special thing because this was the tenth season of 'One Month Alone'? Why would another contestant be added? He leaned back. He could see the tip of the sun coming above the horizon. He decided to leave the thirteenth contestant a thing to think about for later.

He considered his options. He knew all of the supplies were in the forest.

 _Should I be with others._

He remembered Jonathan King, one who died on his third day while being alone in Season 7.

 _Yeah, with others. They could help with bags, food, and I can eat them. Making me Hannibal the…_

He choked.

 _"_ _Hannibal! Eaten anyone today. Why do I never see your mom? Did you eat her!"_

 _"_ _Drugs killed her!" he yelled back._

 _"_ _Yeah, yeah, nice cover story."_

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10. He sighed.

 _They're gone now._

The sun was now halfway above the horizon. Hannibal shielded his eyes. It was beautiful. Unlike when it was in the sky, the sun was massive. _Atmosphere is making it bigger._

"Wow," he said out loud, "It's beautiful."

 _And it has nuclear radiation that can kill you._

Hannibal sighed. Soon the sun was beginning it's ascent. Hannibal pushed himself up and walked towards the forest. A few feet in and it already looked like twilight. High above him the trees soared. Several hundred yards later, footsteps.

Hannibal swerved from side to side. Then he saw it. Human, sort of. It had combed black hair down to the top of it's neck, and abnormally large ears, eyes, and nose.

 _What gender are you?_

It noticed him and jumped. It's fists went up. It circled around him.

 _It looks like an animal. It might want to kill me. Maybe it understands English!_

"Hello," Harald said warily.

The fists didn't go down.

"I don't want to hurt you."

It stopped.

"I have no weapons. I just want to survive."

"Hello," it said warily.

"Hi." Hannibal deliberately put on a grin, "What's your name?"

"It."

"What?"

"It."

"You're name is…"

"It."

 _It's name is "It". What a queer name._

"Well, It, I was wondering if we could, team up," Hannibal requested.

It cocked it's head. "A group?"

"Yeah, be in a group together."

It nodded it's head, then looked towards a tree.

"What?" Hannibal asked.

It pointed. Hannibal followed it's gaze and saw a bird perched. A big bird. Hannibal didn't recognize it. After a few seconds, the bird jumped and glided to another tree.

 _A bird that can't fly._ Hannibal noticed little clawed hands at the end of it's wings. When it hit the next tree, it used them to hold on the trunk. Didn't look dangerous, though.

"Where to?" Hannibal asked.

"Mountain."

It started walking. Hannibal followed. As he followed It, he felt tenser. _What predators are on this island?_ As if answering his thought, a massive roar echoed throughout the island.

* * *

Joan heard the roar. It wasn't a lion's roar. It was more like Godzilla. "Big predator," she said, pushing away a branch. She scanned the area and saw it. A bag. She ran to it, pulled the string, and pulled out the contents. Bandages.

"Great," she said through gritted teeth. She put the bandages back in the bag, closed it, and continued walking, bag on her shoulder.

 _High ground. Get to high ground. You'll have a good view of the island._

She headed towards the mountain but tried to stay under cover. Whatever made that roar would have a hard time getting around trees. Many minutes later, she heard footsteps. She reached for her bag, hoping to maybe strangle something with a bandage. Then she saw two people. Both her height, one with light brown hair and pale skin like a vampire. The other had big eyes, big ears, and a big nose.

The two jumped. Joan continued watching them. They carried no weapons. Good, that's good. They also looked kinda weak. She almost snorted. She could beat these guys with one hand tied behind her back.

Then the one with the weird face charged at her. She turned and ran. She could hear it's footsteps catching up to her, fast.

 _Dang this person can run._

Then it tackled her. Pain ran through her spine and ribs as she hit the ground. "Aaah!" It put most of it's weight on her and it grabbed her bag. She could hear it looking through. Then another pair of footsteps.

"It- _pant_ -I told you not to attack unless attacked. Get off her!"

She breathed a sigh of relief, then got up. It handed a bag to the other guy.

"It's just bandages," Vampire said.

"Sorry," it said.

"It's okay," Joan replied, "As long as you're not out to eat me or suck my blood."

Weird Face chuckled.

"Well, I'll be off. Can I have my bag?"

Vampire looked confused for a second. Then he shrugged. "Wait, we're forming a group. Maybe you could join."

"A group?" Why form a group when you could work alone?

"Safety in numbers, right?"

"Is he gonna attack me again?" Joan asked, gesturing to Weird Face.

"No, It'll attack animals like he attacked you," Vampire said, "This guy is built for survival. I feel safe around him."

"Hmmm." Joan scratched her head. _A guy built for survival? Well, I have competition. Maybe if I join I could have him help me win! Then when it's just us two, I would kill him!_

"Okay, I'll join. What's your name?"

"Hi. I'm Hannibal, and this is It." He picked a leaf from a fern and crushed it.

"Hannibal?"

"Yup."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. And this is 'It'?" Joan gestured towards Weird Face.

"That's what he said."

"Okay, Hannibal and It. Yeah. Oooookay. I'm Joan, by the way. Where are you going?"

"To the mountain." Hannibal gestured the way she was going.

"Oh." Joan looked at what seemed to be her new partners. "Can I have my bag back?"

 **I hope you liked the chapter. There'll be more excitement in chapters to come. See you all later.**


	4. The Car

_7:15am, Day 1_

"Whoa!" Zach said. He was standing at the edge of a field and only 100 yards from him were dinosaurs. He didn't know what kind, though. They had long necks that stretched forwards instead of up, with whiplike tails, with a row of spikes. The dinosaurs were beautiful. Beasts such as them were amazing and perfectly balanced with nature.

 _No wonder they made a park,_ he thought. He sat down and walked them march across the land.

Crunch, crunch.

Zach jumped up and turned around. He saw before him another contestant, a black man with dreadlocks.

"Whoa, man, don't sneak up on me like that," he said, "You gonna kill me?"

"No."

"Good. You better not."

The man looked behind Zach and his eyes widened.

"Are those…"

"Dinosaurs. Yup."

"Awesome!"

"What's your name?"

"Tim."

"Cool. I'm Zach."

Tim looked at the dinosaurs. "Wanna follow the herd? We'll be safe from predators."

"Sure."

They approached the dinosaurs, light on their feet, and silent. Around the dinosaurs flew flies and mosquitoes, which were hastily caught by small pterosaurs. They fell into line with the dinosaurs, near the edge of the herd. They paid little attention to the two humans.

"They've probably never seen a human before," Tim said.

"They don't seem scared."

They walked alongside them. The vibrations of the feet shook Zach.

"What are you going to do with your million dollars," Tim asked.

"Whoa, dude, let's not jinx it."

"Oh, sorry. But I was thinking about taking my family on a cruise or to Disney."

"Cool man."

"What would you do?"

"Dunno. Buy a new surfboard. Get a surf shack."

"You surf?"

"Yeah. I live in San Diego. We got good waves."

"Cool. I live in a small town in Wisconsin."

"Nice. Is it cold up there?"

"Yeah. Even though I've been living there my whole life, it always feels colder every winter."

* * *

Patrick was by a stream. He had found a canteen in a bag and was filling it.

 _I need a water purification tablet!_ he thought, _and soon._

He walked along the side of the stream. "The sound of rushing water, it's, it's, it's like music, echoing in my ears."

About a quarter mile later, he came across a massive tarp covered thing. "What is this?" he asked. It took him a while, but he finally got the tarp off the thing. Under it was an off-roader. It looked new, probably three or four years old. He climbed over the door and into the drivers seat. The keys were nowhere to be found.

"Damn."

He did what he didn't want to do, look in the airbag. He didn't find the keys, but a note that said:

 _The keys are in the glove compartment._

Patrick slid over to the next seat and reached for the glove compartment. It was locked. "Damn."

 _Well, it's a good place to rest, for now._

The car was bound to attract predators and humans alike, but Patrick decided to stay anyway. He looked in the back and noticed some purification tablets. Conveniently there for some weird reason. Probably because the stream was only 100 yards away.

He lay down, his body stretching across the first two seats, and yawned. Pretty soon, he was asleep.

* * *

There was a car up ahead. Yes! Seth continued walking towards it, short sword in his hand. It was the equivalent of winning the lottery. And with this car! He was now the Bill Gates of the island! He reached the car and climbed into the backseat. Wait, there was someone in the front!

 _Food!_

He crawled to the man. A smile crept across his face. He raised his sword, ready to kill. Then he noticed the man's eyes, open. The man screamed. Seth jumped back. The man jumped out of the car. Seth followed.

"Come back here!"

The man just kept running. Seth picked up the pace and was soon upon him. The man swung around and hit Seth with a canteen on a string.

"Argh."

Seth jumped at the man, knocking him to the ground. The man punched Seth in the jaw. Seth put his knees on the man's legs and raised his sword as if to kill the man. The man punched Seth again, and raised his knee to hit him in the crotch.

Pain flooded through Seth, who fell off. The man jumped up (as did Seth). The man swung his canteen, and Seth successfully dodged. Then Seth swung his sword towards the man. The man held up his canteen and the sword went through it. Water started dripping onto the ground. Seth pulled his sword out, giving the man a chance to push him over.

Seth hit the ground and grunted. He sat up and saw the man running away.

 _A chance wasted! Shit!_

* * *

"Wow. Seth is crazy," Harald said.

"Well, he is looking for food I bet," Genevieve said, "Anyways, most of these games have…"

"A psycho, yes, I know. But, wow, only 90 minutes in. "

"Hey, Patrick isn't dead."

"Yet, anyway."


End file.
